<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything's Fine; Part 6 by Hailhailsatan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250410">Everything's Fine; Part 6</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan'>Hailhailsatan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everything's Fine [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dom/sub, Emotional Safety, Fluff, Geraskier, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, Safety, Subspace, Teasing, fluffy humour, sub jaskier, talk of previous bad relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier prepares a romantic meal for him and Geralt and after a few glasses of wine some of his emotions from his past come out that he's been holding back.<br/>All Geralt wants to do is make him begin to feel safe again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everything's Fine [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything's Fine; Part 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for everyone who's been reading this an enjoying it (if anyone is!!! haha). I'm enjoying writing it, so I hope there's a few of you out there who enjoy slowcore angsty weird dom/sub Geraskier stories, and are happy with the biggest build up to eventual smut ever lmao! Every time I write a new one it seems to get cuter, angstier and more story based but I'm just letting my head ramble haha<br/>anyway<br/>long story short<br/>thank you &lt;3 haha<br/>(oh also I made Geralt's modern au job be a mechanic because I can so see that, right? anyway yeah here we are haha)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier scrunched his eyes in confusion as he awoke to an alarm that wasn’t his for a change. He watched Geralt sitting up and stretching his arms out, before asking what time it was, then asking again when he didn’t believe the answer. </p><p>“7? Why are we up at 7?! Why on earth would we need to be up at bloody well 7?”<br/>
“You don’t need to be up, I’ve got work to go to, and before I go, I have to go home and get changed.” </p><p>Geralt laughed, leaning over to plant a kiss on Jaskier’s forehead before tucking him back in. He couldn’t help but feel upset that Geralt had to leave. He didn’t think he was going to stay forever, but it hadn’t crossed his mind that they’d need to go back to their normal lives.  </p><p>“Well when you’re done, you’re very welcome to come back here. On the condition that you keep your overalls on. Thinking of you covered in oil doing... whatever it is you do- changing... carburettors? Is that a car part? Do you change them? Either way I bet you look just mmmmph doing it” </p><p>Jaskier sat up on his knees, draping his arms over Geralt’s shoulders and kissing his neck as he pulled his trousers on.  </p><p>“It’s more likely, Sweetheart, that I’ll come in and you’ll not want me to touch anything in the house because I’ll be filthy, let alone touch you. I’d love to come back though, if you don’t mind. I can bring a change of clothes with me this time.” </p><p>“Are you intentionally trying to tease me?” </p><p>Geralt moved Jaskier back into bed, tucking him in for a second time, making him giggle. He kissed him softly on the lips and paused, looking into his eyes.  </p><p>“When I go this time, you will let me back in wont you? It won't be a repeat of last time where you ghost me for a week?” </p><p>Geralt joked, making Jaskier avoid eye contact. </p><p>“You’ll only be allowed back in if you’re in your overalls.”<br/>
He joked back, hiding the fact he was dreading being alone again. Geralt hmm’d back. He leaned in and nibbled at Jaskier’s neck, making his back arch up.  </p><p>“You can play hard to get as much as you want to, Sweetheart, but from this moment on, you’re not allowed to touch yourself unless I say so. When I come back to this house, and you open the door, regardless of what I wear you’ll be jumping up and wrapping your legs around my waist, begging me to even nose your cheek, any sort of touch. But, since it’s you, I might indulge your silly little fantasy of seeing me dressed in overalls, as long as you don’t mind every surface I touch turning black.” </p><p>Jaskier’s body went rigid with need. He ran his hands over Geralt’s arms, digging his nails in slightly. </p><p>“Yes, Sir.”<br/>
“You be good. I’ll see you later, baby okay?”<br/>
Geralt kissed his cheek, changing his tone from stern to comforting instantly, making Jaskier’s skin tingle, then he got up and left. Jaskier was out of breath. It didn’t feel real. The feeling of loneliness had already started to creep in as silence fell over the room, but at least, he thought, he now had someone to be good for. And he couldn’t wait. </p><p>*** </p><p>He suspected Geralt would be due within the hour. Jaskier had only been back from the shops for about half an hour and the kitchen was a disaster. He was a good cook, just not a very tidy one. Once everything was simmering and the house was semi presentable, he took himself off for a bath to wash numerous condiments off of his face and arms.  </p><p>“I’m finished work, am I still alright to come round? Xxx"<br/>
Jaskier’s phone buzzed, almost falling into the water. </p><p>“Of course it is, I’m in the bath, the front door’s unlocked because I wasn’t sure what time you’d be back xxx”<br/>
He waited, staring at his phone for the reply. </p><p>“So what you’re saying is, you’re alone, in a bath, vulnerable, with the front door unlocked and anyone can walk in? Jaskier, Sweetie, you’re far too cute to do that, someone might steal you. I hope you’ve been good, I’ll be back in about half an hour xxx”<br/>
He slid his body under the water until he was submerged, keeping his hand above the water that was holding the phone, then resurfaced, brushing his hair back out of his face. His smile feeling like it could break his cheeks. He opened his camera and ruffled his wet locks to look as cute as possible and sent a picture back, shoulders up, eyes avoiding the lens and visibly biting his lip. </p><p>“I’ve been good, Sir, I promise. Xxx"<br/>
He hit send then turned his phone upside down, placing it on the floor far away from him, not wanting to see the reply. He didn’t know why he was able to be so confident tonight, but it definitely felt easier over messages than in real life.  </p><p>Once he was dried and dressed, he went back to the kitchen to dish up the food, then bring it into the living room where he’d lit some candles and poured some wine. He thought it might be too much and that he’d got carried away, but there was something about showing that he’d made an effort for Geralt that made him giddy. Made him feel like he was doing things just for him. One focus in his mind. He kneeled next to the table and took a sip of wine before hearing the front door open. </p><p>“Jask, it’s me. I’m saying that cause it could be anyone really, you’re lucky!”<br/>
Geralt boomed from the hall, sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Okay, okay I get it, I’ll just leave you outside ne-”<br/>
Jaskier stuttered not managing to reach the end of his sentence as Geralt wandered round the door frame in his work overalls, like he’d asked. Tight sleeves rolled up showing oiled forearms that Jaskier thought might be thicker than his calves. His hair tied up in a messy bun with white messy curls that had escaped.  </p><p>“You, my dear, look like something out of a calendar.”<br/>
Jaskier stood up, swaying his hips as he walked towards him. Geralt put a hand on his shoulder so that he didn’t come much further. </p><p>“If you touch me, you’ll get filthy.”<br/>
Jaskier raised his eyebrow and smiled, which was met with a ‘hmmm’. Geralt squeezed his shoulder and leaned in, giving him a kiss on the cheek before excusing himself to get changed. Jaskier kneeled back down next to the living room table, swirling his wine round the glass. </p><p>After dinner, they both sat facing into each other on the couch, both tipsy enough that they were asking each other questions and happy enough to talk freely without being shy or embarrassed. Geralt couldn’t help but notice the hand that had made its way over to his arm, with fingers drawing little circles. It made him smile seeing Jaskier calm and comfortable enough to make moves on his own. He just sat, listening to him talk about his life, things he loved, showing excitement. Geralt always enjoyed listening more than talking. A slight change in tone came over the room when Geralt asked about his music. There was silence for a few seconds, for the first time in over an hour. Jaskier sipped some of his wine before responding. </p><p>“I can play lots and lots of instruments, very badly.”<br/>
He smiled without looking back.<br/>
“But, I haven’t been playing recently, really.”<br/>
He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. The inebriation making him want to talk. Geralt could sense the sadness in his voice. He lifted his arm and placed his hand on top, steadying the fingers that had now started to fidget rather than swirl. </p><p>“I um... I don’t want to being the tone down really. We’re having a lovely night and, well, to be honest I’ve never spoke about this with anyone before so I don’t think I’m really ready. The short story, i suppose, is that I was in a- we’ll say bad, relationship with a guy for a very long time. I’ve not seen him for, I’d say at least a year, but, some of the things I went through with him still hurt. It was a really difficult time for me and I had to make a lot of changes in my life. I, sorry I know this is a bit much-”<br/>
“Jask, don’t be silly I-”<br/>
“No, it is, I just. He was quite cruel about my music playing, words were said and after a while we both, well, it was decided it would be better if I focused on something else. And I just didn’t play again, and haven’t , even since we split up. I don’t want to go into it. The instruments I have are just gathering dust in the bedroom.”<br/>
Jaskier took a large gulp of wine, closing his body off and sighing.<br/>
“Anyway, the only reason I’m telling you all this is because, well, one you’re bound to find out at some point. And two, I feel bad because I said I was working when, well-” </p><p>Geralt sat up and leaned in, holding Jaskiers shoulder. He was glad that Jaskier was opening up, but he wanted to make sure he didn’t feel like he was being forced. </p><p>“Sweetheart I really, really want you to feel like you can tell me things. I do. But, there’s no pressure, take your time.”<br/>
They were both much closer now. Geralt figured that if he held him steady, he could at least make him feel secure.<br/>
“I know. I do. Thank you.”<br/>
Jaskier took a deep breath and considered his next words. He didn’t want to reveal too much and scare him away. But he really did feel like he wanted comfort. He hadn’t had it for so long and this felt right. </p><p>“I inherited an okay amount of money from my parents, enough that when I left my job, and found myself, dreadfully alone, I sort of just took myself away from the world. I’ve been spending the majority of my time, here really. Only leaving to go to the shops and never really making eye contact with anyone. Until I met you. And I never really had to explain myself to anyone, until now. I couldn’t. I really, really don’t want to go into any more detail right now, I can’t, it’s a bit much, but I’m so, so sorry I lied to you. I understand if this is all too much and I’ve ruined things, but I-. I like you Geralt. I’ve never been this happy before. And It's rather scary.” </p><p>Geralt took the now shaking wine glass from Jaskier’s hand and put it down on the table. He took both of his hands and held them tightly, closing the gap between their heads, resting their foreheads together. Geralt began to make hushing noises, controlling the emotion in the room and grounding Jaskier.<br/>
“Ay, Jaskier. I want you to listen to this, you haven’t ruined anything. Okay? I’m so proud of you for being so very, very brave. We have as much time as you need to talk to me. I’m always here when you need me. I don’t know what this guy did to you, but I can’t tell you, how mad I am, that someone could make you feel this way. I’m furious. You are the most, special, little thing, I’ve ever met. And as long as I’m here, no one will hurt you like this again. Do you hear?”<br/>
It was overwhelming, for both of them. Jaskier lightly nodded and was pulled into the tightest embrace he’d had yet. Geralt’s large hands holding his head close to his chest. He didn’t want to, but when he took a deep breath, taking in the smell of Geralt’s clothes that felt so homely and warm, he began to ball. Really cry. Shoulders moving, sobbing, partially drunken tears. After a minute, he stopped and looked up. </p><p>“Can I not go one, bloody day without crying in front of you Geralt.”<br/>
Both of them began to laugh as Geralt wiped is face. He pulled Jaskier onto his lap, a position that made Jaskier feel like nothing in the world could harm him.  </p><p>“You’re my sensitive little soul aren’t you?”<br/>
“I was doing fine, wandering around here by myself, not showing anyone my ugly crying face, then you waltz into my life, demanding I deal with my emotions like an adult? How dare you.”<br/>
Jaskier nosed at Geralts chest. </p><p>“I waltzed into no ones life. You stormed over to me like a little brat and nearly knocked me over with a trolley. Someone had to step in and take control.”<br/>
They both smiled, wide eyed and hot from the emotions, happy that things had calmed down. Holding each other.<br/>
Jaskier stood up and left the room, quickly, leaving Geralt confused. After 2 minutes of shuffling noises from the other room, Jaskier came back, holding a guitar. He sat down next to Geralt, who stayed quiet, letting him take his time and go at his own pace. He tuned the instrument by ear, then began to pick. He began quietly, just playing at first, for a few bars, before starting to sing. He closed his eyes, intensely afraid of opening them and seeing Geralts reaction. The quiet, slow melody was practically angelic. Each note from both the guitar and his voice given the weight and care it deserved. So soft, but filled with meaning. Geralt watched his lips move, watched his Adams apple rise and fall with the notes. He watched his slender fingers pick each string. He couldn’t imagine what kind of person would want to silence a voice like this. Jaskier lightened his voice to naturally fade his song out, and when he finished, he kept his eyes closed. Geralt lifted the guitar from him and leaned it against the coffee table Showering him with praises. Then stood up and took Jaskier’s hand. </p><p>“Come on, my sweet little siren. Let’s finish the wine in the bedroom. I think you could do with being looked after tonight, couldn’t you?”<br/>
Geralt tilted his head and watched Jaskier open his eyes. He looked up, filled with innocence and need.<br/>
“Sir?”<br/>
“Yes, Baby?”<br/>
Jaskier didn’t even have a question. He just needed to know that he was preparing himself to safely drop into his headspace. The gentle reaction prompted his warm, dizzy feeling. Jaskier simply nodded and stood up. </p><p>“Good boy, I’m here. You just hold onto my hand.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: hailhailsatan :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>